My Boy: Alternate
by Emberly17
Summary: This is an alternate story about Murdoc's son, if not then I highly recommend reading Gorillazfan-102's story, "My-Boy" first. This is the story of Gorillazfan-102's oc, Alphonce Niccals. I was interested and ask to make a story about this character. Before I did up load this story but I changed my mind so here's a re-vamp version. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was about three years after Murdoc's death was announced, that everyone including Alphonce, Murdoc's five year old son, and everyone in the Gorillaz band mourns in silence over the loss of their loud leader, their crazy friend, their annoying bassist. No one was hurt more than Alphonce.

Russel, Noodle, and 2D tried their best to help make Alphonce feel better, but he only locked himself in his father's room holding tightly to the two things left by his father from his will, his captain's hat and the diablo bass guitar. Alphonce was very much like his father and he too had a gift on the bass guitar. He cries quietly to himself and doesn't stop until he was fast asleep. It wasn't just that Alphonce hides in his room, but to also hide from his horrible step-father, Gregory, drunk shouting and beating at the poor boy. He suffered the same cruel punishment his grandfather did for his father, Murdoc. Alphonce was force to dress as Pinocchio and dance while Gregory got drunk. The others wish they can do something to stop it but dealing with the growing bills on the table made it hard for them to solve this problem.

Gigs were cut short, their music was not selling well, and the bills grew into a mountain, each one demanding an immediate payment. As the remaining bandmates of Gorillaz were gathered in the kitchen, they wondered how they were going to come up with the money.

"1,500 pounds, there's no way we can earn enough to keep us from getting evicted." Russel frowns reading the latest set of bills.

"We're going have to try working in extra shifts, but it'll make it difficult to watch over Alphonce if we're all out working." Noodle spoke softly.

"Especially with Gregory living 'ere too, he doesn't do anything but sits and drinks. Since, Paula refuses to take Alphonce back, the brute `as been beating the poor boy." 2D exclaims.

It was true; Paula was Alphonce's birth mother. She left Alphonce as a baby at Murdoc's door, but like the past mistakes Murdoc faced, he kept Alphonce safe and happy. Still his fight with the boogieman didn't die, Murdoc was gone. It was then that Paula came back with Gregory and left him with her son. Since then Gregory took over everything, the home, the band, and Alphonce.

"So far the douchebag has been eating us out house and home. Lounging, it up. Not even Murdoc was a mess like him. Things were better with him around and Alphonce was happier." Russel said wishfully.

Alphonce was sitting at the top of the staircase listening to their conversation. He sees Gregory on the couch fast asleep in front of the TV, an empty bottle of beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Gregory was like his dad, drinking and smoking, but the Murdoc everyone knew wouldn't put anyone, not even his own son through the same torture his father gave him. Climbing back up the stairs and back into his father's room, Alphonce curled up in bed and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The pub, every night was the same for Alphonce. Gregory drags him and forced him on stage already dressed to sing and dance the song in front the somber crowd. Yes, history does repeat itself. The Pinocchio song again, "I Got No Strings on me." Smoke filled the entire room, drunken men in angry moods, ready to beat up anyone that so much gave a dirty look at them and several other threatening people trying to drown their sorrows and problems away. It was a place that scared Alphonce, but Gregory didn't care. He only was in it for the money.

Alphonce was kicked on stage. His step-father was watching him close, Alphonce had no choice and do what he was told. That night Noodle and 2D quietly came into that dirty pub. They stayed quiet as they signaled someone outside to come inside with them. In enters a woman dressed in a long grey coat. She follows them and soon they separate in search for Gregory or better Alphonce.

They notice Alphonce on stage, humiliated and frighten, the poor thing, as he was singing and dancing before the drunk crowd. They had to be quick. Noodle and 2D managed to sneak away from work to help bring this plan into action. Their plan was set last night when an important phone call they've been waiting for finally came. First they drove to the airport to pick her up, Five feet in height, plain face, big brown eyes and long dark hair woman was waiting for them. Once inside the hotel their guest was staying, they started going over the plan. Tonight the remaining Gorillaz would finally be free from Gregory. Their special guest was first to find him. He was sitting by the bar flirting with a busty bar waitress. She approaches him with caution.

"Excuse me, are you Gregory?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?" Gregory slurred slightly annoyed being bothered as he takes another long sip from his mug.

"Yes, you see it seems the bandmates from Gorillaz, you know Noodle, Stuart Pot, and Russel Hobbs," she explains to him, "Well they decide that you're not a suitable guardian to watch over Alphonce."

"What?!" Gregory stood up from his seat and stares deadly at her.

"W-we've, well they know what you do to Alphonce. You're going to be put away." She spoke trying to not to show any fear.

Gregory glares at her. A chill ran down her spine. She was scare what he might do to her.

"Gregory, it's time you go now." Noodle spoke out.

Noodle and 2D had Alphonce. He was clinging to 2D. They didn't show any sign of fear towards Gregory. Alphonce only buried his face against 2D's chest. Gregory wasn't impressed.

"You think you can kick me out like that?!" Gregory shouts, "This isn't over. I'm going to get you know and I'm going get you and your little brat too."

Gregory stormed out of the pub. Everyone sighed with relief that he didn't tried to do any harm to them. When they got back they were in shock when they saw a police car and a fire truck parked outside. Russel was outside. He badly beaten, bruised, and a little burnt.

"What the hell happen?" Noodle asked.

"Gregory came in, started getting all kind of crazy and breaking stuff. Cyborg tried to stop him but Gregory held out a gun out and shot her until she fell and caught on fire. Jacob was here and took her for repairs. I had to call both the police and fire department. I made it out but then saw the crazy basterd crashed through the window and ran off to who knows where." Russel explained.

The next day they received a call from the fire department and went back the small flat. Inside the fire had burn mainly the living room and lucky for them the fire department stopped the fire from reaching the rest of the flat. They checked the rooms. Every room was broken in by force and some valuable items were taken, but none of rooms was worse than Alphonce's room.

Inside it was destroyed, the bed was cut open, broken mirrors, clothes torn apart, but what hurt Alphonce the most was seeing the destroyed the El Diablo in pieces, his father Murdoc left to him in his will. When they finished savaging with what was left, it was time to have a serious talk with Alphonce.

"Alphonce," 2D spoke to the boy first.

"We need to talk. You see we all love you very much as your father does, but we need to tell you something shocking. Now that Gregory's gone, well technically on the run and the police are looking for him," 2D rambles on.

"What, 2D is trying to say son," Russel interrupts.

"When your father died he wanted to make sure you live a happy and safe life and before his death he left you he had someone to watch over you, but when Paula came with Gregory, she insisted that you were left under his care instead."

Russel continues, "Now this someone is a special lady friend, your father's. He had a special relationship with her, but since Paula had Gregory took her place she wasn't allow to have you under her care. We worked non-stop to file the paperwork to make sure you'll be safe. We needed to stop Gregory from hurting you and leeching off our money we needed to pay our debts on."

"You're not sending me back to my mother, are you?" Alphonce frightfully asked.

"No, not Paula Cracker," Russel calms him down.

The strange woman they were seen with the other night enters. Russel introduce her to Alphonce. She smiles meekly at him.

"Alphonce, this is Kimberly and she's here to take care of you. You'll always have a home with food and very soon go to a school to get an education."

Alphonce stares at the strange woman.

"She is also your step-mother." Russel added last.


	3. Chapter 3

Russel tried to explain as best as he could Alphonce, Alphonce was curious about this new stranger, but what shocked him was that he was going have to move in with her. To be miles away from his home, his other family and worst from his father's resting place. Russel promise to Alphonce it would be safe for him to go with her. Better far away and in a good home than he was with Gregory.

Two weeks passed and there was news about Gregory. He was finally caught and trialed for child abuse. He was sent to jail but only for a few months. They weren't happy with that, it was not enough for the pain he cause to Alphonce. After the trail Russel tried to look at the bright side, even if he does served his time for a few months, Alphonce would far away safe and sound from any harm he might do if he tried to move back to the Gorillaz's flat. Now there was another settling matter they needed to solve. Since Kimberly was an American, Alphonce traveling papers. However since Murdoc was decease, Gregory was in jail, and no one knew where Paula was, they had no permission to do so. The files Kimberly handed to the court proved that she was legally married to Murdoc Niccals before his death but the judge said he couldn't allow full custody to her until Paula's name was signed too. Everyone was disappointed.

"This is great," Russel said sarcastically.

"Paula is nowhere to be found which means Alphonce is still under Gregory's custody," 2D sadly spoke.

Noodle spoke in a frightening tone, "Worst Toochi, since he's in jail, we're can't have Alphonce and even if we could convince them to let us watch over him, the social worker will see the flat's a mess and our debt will prove we're not suitable to become legal guardians. It might even mean Alphonce could be put into a foster home. We might not be allow to see him or ever see him again!"

Noodle feared this possible outcome and so did 2D and Russel. Things were bad for Gorillaz. Jacob, Murdoc's adopted son couldn't help out since he's stuck between jobs as well. He spends half the time at his job and other half savaging parts to repair Cyborg. Alphonce eagerly hopes to hear from his foster brother for good news, he hopes to see Cyborg well again soon.

During the next three weeks Russel, 2D, and Noodle tried to find Paula. They located at the last addressed she lived but sadly they found out that she moved. They searched the phone books but her phone number was no longer in service. They weren't ready to give up just yet, soon they had to put their search on hold to go to work. Alphonce wished he could help but they told him to stay behind. Alphonce was left under the care of his other mother, Kimberly or she often prefer by her friends, Kim.

It was late in the evening, Kim was cautious about be alone with Alphonce. She was tries to remember the other's instructions when taking care of Alphonce. No food after midnight, make sure he doesn't stay out too long under the sun, and a few other things.

"Alphonce, would you like something to eat?" She asked meekly to the boy. She checked the clock, it was close to 10:00pm.

Alphonce didn't talk much to her. He would answer when she asked him a question. This time it was a no. Alphonce got up from his seat and told her she was tired and went to bed. Kim sadly sighed when she was alone.

"Oh, Murdoc I wish I know what it means to be a mother. I wish you were here, with me," she wrapped her arms around herself pretending it was Murdoc holding her.

"I want to try, but I'm afraid," she pulls out a photo of her and Murdoc together.

It was almost 2:00 am and Russel, 2D, and Noodle came back from work. They were tired and hungry. Kim re-heated the leftovers from dinner she made for Alphonce. They thanked her when she placed their dinner before them.

"Almost like old times, right," Russel points out.

Everyone agreed, it was almost like the old times when they lived in Kong. They ate their meal while they shifted through the mail Kim left for them on the table. More bills that needed to be paid.

"I better make some coffee," Kim spoke as she got up from her seat.

After she gave them each a cup of coffee she went to check on Alphonce. She checked the room Alphonce was moved to, but was surprise to see he wasn't there. Quickly and quietly she shifted to the other rooms, until she stopped and opened the last room, Murdoc's room and there she found him.

Poor little boy, Kim thought. Alphonce was curl tightly under the torn bed sheets. Alphonce often slept in his father's room, but it was their room. The mattress was stitched together but there were a few springs coming through the holes. The sheets to Kim's surprise found their way back to the room since she recalled she helped the others clear out the room and some things in the room like the broken mirrors, glass, and the sheets themselves were supposed to be thrown out. Kim looked closer to see some stitches of thread trying to close the holes. She soon remembered how she notice during dinner that Alphonce had a few fingers in his hand wrapped in bandages. Since they didn't talk much, she was quick to observe some details about Alphonce. He was the splitting image of his father, well except for the nose. Kim looked at the sleeping boy and in a quick turn she left the room. In a short while she came back with a better blanket and wrapped him, she couldn't tell in the dark room but she thought see saw him smiled.

She gently stoked his soft hair and smiled.

"I promised your daddy I would take care of you," she whispers gently. "I already loved you from the first time I saw you, not at the bar, but earlier, very early you probably wouldn't remember anyway because I saw you as a little baby, once. So small, already with a head full of hair, and smiling. I want to do what's best and do what your father would have wanted, but being a mother I'm not sure. You already have one, Paula. So far watching over you brought out my motherly instincts, but still if I'm going to have to raise as my own all I have to do is one thing."

Kim carefully got up, not to disturb Alphonce, and gave a small kiss on his cheek. When she got downstairs she met everyone climbing up to bed, she wished them each goodnight. 2D asked Kim if she was going to sleep, but Kim said she had to do make a phone call first. 2D didn't asked who and just went up to sleep. Shifting through her purse, she picks up a phone and begins to scroll down her contacts. Finding the number she was looking for, she talked to other person quietly as she could, "Paula?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days Alphonce started to spy on his step-mother. Watching her move around the house, making phone calls, and in the kitchen cooking an extra-large dinner in case the others were working late and were hungry. Other times he watch her while she was busy drawing inside her black notebook. Alphonce tried to sneak a peek inside, but quickly look away when her head turned to see him. She smile at him, but Alphonce soon turn to the other way looking at nothing and wouldn't stop until she was back focusing on whatever she was drawing in her notebook.

When the phone rang Kim quickly got up and left her notebook behind on the semi-broke chair. Alphonce quickly opened the notebook and saw drawings of people. He notice some were of his father's friends, cartoonish figures, and something other miscellaneous things he couldn't tell what it was. Alphonce notices one figure that brought him both a happy and sad feeling. The same figure appeared the most often across the page and several other pages.

Meanwhile, Kim was in the kitchen, speaking to her mother on the phone while she checked on dinner. Putting the stove heat low, she was careful when speaking to her mother about Alphonce. Kim felt guilty not telling her parents about her marriage to Murdoc the first time she told them when she and Murdoc entered her parents' home and told them about their eloping. She knew that they were still getting used to Murdoc after the first time they met him when they visited their daughter when she was working for Gorillaz. At first they thought Murdoc was a dirty man and slave driver for making their only daughter work so hard with simple chores any maid could do for cheaper pay. When she first took the job it was to help her study for her major between illustration and film, and mention in the job was to study production but instead it was Murdoc's plan to find someone to clean and cook for his band.

Still they trusted Kim on her decision to stick it to the end, what they didn't plan was that on their next visit was to hear she and Murdoc were dating. Again, they put their trust on Kim. When it came to their daughter eloping that pushed them away to see if they even know who their daughter was anymore. To their surprise Murdoc took the blame and asked that they don't be mad at Kim. He gave a heartfelt honest speech that he loves her and she loved him, that was true. Finally it won Murdoc and Kim, her parents' blessing, even if it was a little late. Now that Murdoc was gone, it was not as shocking for them to hear he had son and Kim was going to raise him. They still trusted Kim.

"I don't know, mom. Maybe he's not comfortable knowing that his father married before telling him anything. I mean," Kim stop her train of thought.

"Kim, you were a married woman and now you're a mother." Her mother spoke with a heavy accent. "Of course, does he seem alright," she asked.

"Russel said he might not be happy about the move," Kim answered. "I can't help think of staying or moving. New Jersey is my home and most of my jobs offers are close to New York and here, not so much."

"Then stay where you can get money to pay or do you just don't want to leave us because you think your dad and I would be free babysitters," her mother joked.

"Both," Kim answered truthfully while she stirred a bowl of cake mix for a surprise dessert. "Anyway, I want to be a good mother, but also I think maybe being away could help Alphonce about Murdoc."

After a few minutes passed and Kim hung up the phone. She poured the batter into the pan and placed it inside the oven to bake. Unknown to her, Alphonce was under the kitchen's table. He overheard the entire conversation. Alphonce didn't want to leave, but seeing how it upset Kim about being away from her parents, well he wasn't so sure now.

During dinner, everyone was home early because Kim had a special announcement and wanted them to be there to hear it. When she came back with the decorated cake, she served a piece of paper on a plate first. At first everyone was confuse until Russel picked it up and reads it. At first he couldn't believe it and then re-read it again until he was on his feet.

"You got Paula? You got her to sign!?" Russel exclaimed. 2D and Noodle got up in surprise to look at the paper. "How?"

"We just ran into each other. We talked and she was in a good mood and signed it," Kim answered.

Everyone cheer and shouted with excitement, except Alphonce. After a night a cheer and celebrate everyone was more relax knowing Alphonce was now safe. Alphonce was alone upstairs in his room. 2D came in and saw the boy under the covers.

"Alphonce, you alright?" Alphonce didn't say anything. "You went up so soon, you didn't even eat much. Are you sick?"

"You, Uncle Russel, and aunt Noodle don't want me here and it's because I look so much like my daddy," he sadly answers.

"What? No. We love you, very much," 2D told him. "We're just happy cause now you can get everything you need and Gregory have no holds on you no more."

"I want to stay here, with you and daddy," Alphonce openly pleaded.

"Aw, Alphonce. I know you miss your dad, so do we, but we're busy adults and Kim's a busy adult too. We can't always be there now since we're out working, with the money put to fix the flat and the bills, even if pooled what we earn together we can't afford much, like school," 2D truthfully answered.

"I can read and I'll learn to write. I don't need school, daddy said smarty people are wankers that don't fit well in this world. Another thing, why didn't daddy tell me anything about her? How do you know she won't turn out like Gregory," Alphonce asked.

"We've known Kim long before she and your dad started dating. In fact they couldn't stand each other. Murdoc would try to find many things for her to do and we thought it was unfair. It was bad enough she had to do all the laundry and cooking, but we all argued to him for making her pick up the dead zombie bodies we shot," 2D remembered.

"Really?" 2D pulls Alphonce to his boney lap, "Listen we love you very much and if you stay here, you might not get the things a good kid like you deserves, a loving home and a mother to raise you. I only hope you can understand."

"But I have a home and people to raise me, you," Alphonce cries a little.

"I know things with Gregory and Paula haven't been well, but we're telling the truth that things will be different if you go with Kim. Besides she knows a lot of things about your dad and I'm sure she'll tell you lots of stories about him," 2D told him.

Alphonce still wasn't too sure. Even if Kim could tell him things about his dad, Alphonce didn't felt good about leaving him. 2D tugs Alphonce to bed. "You'll be doing things your daddy would have wanted for you," 2D tried once more.

"Would daddy mind if I do go with her?" "I think he would be happy for you to have a loving mother, he might even wished he was that lucky. You know that he grew up without one and to tell you something else I'm surprise Paula let you go too," 2D confessed.

It was true when Kim confessed to them that she called her, they pictured things different, but Kim only told the truth what happened. Kim wanted to talk, one mother to another kind. At first Paula acted she didn't care, but Kim sense maybe she was lying to protect herself from being hurt. They shared a few drinks, Paula smoked and offer one for Kim, but she decline and tried again. Paula insisted she knew that when she left Alphonce to Murdoc, it was for the better, but when he was gone she needed another father to replace him, thus Gregory. She said things went well at first but with Alphonce back in her care things changed. Gregory become rough and Paula want to change that, so she left them to be looked after by the reminding members of the Gorillaz band. Paula admitted that since Gregory is in jail, she's thinking better, and she got curious about Kim's relationship with Murdoc. Kim only told her, that they just bonded and that grew into something more. Paula said she was surprise to hear Murdoc knew the word 'marriage' or 'commitment'. As they talked Kim went back to the papers she brought to sign. Paula tried to grab the pen Kim held, but Kim pulled back fast and asked Paula one final question, would you like to see Alphonce before he takes off. Paula didn't say anything. Kim couldn't read the expression on Paula's face. She could guess if she was thinking of an excuse to use or shock to hear Kim giving her permission to see Alphonce once more.

Paula reached for the pen and signed her name across the dotted line. She looked at Kim and made her promise not to tell anyone her answer. Kim promised.

"I don't know what I thought of it, but I thought maybe Paula would be a little heartbroken to see you go, but then again she always think differently," 2D sadly spoke.

2D stayed until Alphonce was asleep. He looks around the room, something told him to look through a trash bag left behind. Carefully he shifts through the rubble inside until something caught his dark pitch eyes. He cleaned it up and pick bits of wood splinters and glass off. He smiled at his find and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Alphonce's stuff to be packed, he didn't have much just a few pieces of clothes that didn't get shedding too badly from Gregory's attack. Kim made preparation for their flight. They would have to leave in mid-afternoon, but still leave pretty early since they were at different time zones. Alphonce didn't want to leave but after his talk with 2D he thought what he spoke about his dad. Finally the big day came and Alphonce slowly make his way out the door. Outside everyone was saying their goodbyes to Kim. They turn to see Alphonce and wished him the best to come.

"You take care of her little man. You hear," Russel told him.

"Yes, Uncle Russel. I'll miss you," Alphonce told him and gave a tight goodbye hug. Russel patted his head. "Don't worry, things will be better trust me."

"Take care Alphonce." Noodle kisses his cheeks and hug him lovingly. "We'll come to visit very soon, promise," she told him.

"`ere, Alphonce I found this in a bag we left behind. It's was the only that Gregory `adn't tear." 2D show Alphonce the captain hat that once belonged to Murdoc. Alphonce was so happy to see it again he eagerly put it on. He hugged 2D.

"Don't worry, we'll be here and like Noodle said we'll come to visit." Alphonce looked around and remember someone was missing, "I wish Cyborg was here."

"She's still under work, but trust me Jacob said he'll stop at nothing to get her working again and wishes you the best too and that he's sorry he couldn't be here to say it," 2D told him.

Meanwhile Kim was putting their luggage inside the trunk, "You know I'm surprise you came at all."

"I know I caused some trouble in the past," Paula spoke quietly, "But I wanted to see if he's okay."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, but me I'm terrified," Kim confessed.

"You Yankees think everything is hard, but you're a smart one or really dumb to let me come anywhere near him," Paula told her. "But I guess you have some heart in you. I doubt the others are in my favor."

"I might have not been there when Gorillaz first started or saw what happened between you and Murdoc, but he's much as your son than he is going to be mine. Legally I'm Alphonce's mom, now, but I don't want you to think you got replace again, like you were in the band," Kim told her.

"No, it's better this way. I doubt he would want to see me after I left him with Gregory," Paula recalled as she watches carefully where the others were standing.

She was trying to stay out of sight and stay hidden besides the car parked out front. She look at Alphonce. She almost didn't recognized him with the smile on his face. The thought of Murdoc came back to her, she misses him, but seeing Alphonce leaving, she misses him little. Seeing how much her son looks so much like Murdoc, that maybe she knew what was best for him.

A final goodbye was said again and Alphonce joins Kim inside the taxi. Alphonce looks out the window seat and waved goodbye. He didn't stop until he could see them anymore. Alphonce took off his hat for minute and looked at it. He was startled to see Kim held him hand, "When we get to my home, it'll be your home too."

It was Alphonce first time on a plane and he shock to see how big the airport was, loud and busy, people rushing in and out. They waited in line, checked in their luggage, step through the metal detector, check their tickets, and found their seats inside the plane. Alphonce looked out the window and watched the plane taking off. He quickly grabbed Kim's hand until they were up in the air. It got cold inside the plane so Kim wrapped Alphonce inside a blanket and held him close. Finally they arrived in Newark, Kim gathered their luggage and were soon greeted by an old Hispanic couple. He saw them hugging and kissing his step-mother.

Kim introduce them to Alphonce, "Mom, dad, this is Alphonce, Murdoc's son, and now your new grandson."

Alphonce hide behind Kim. "He's a little shy," she told them.

The first to talk to Alphonce was a tall dark tan Hispanic man, late 50s, with black and grey hair. He smiled at him. He spoke to Alphonce with a thick Spanish accent, "Hello, Alphonce." He almost mispronounce the boy's name.

"Alphonce, this is my dad Felix Mendel. He's a plane engineer. He's very good in his field of mechanics. He's from Peru. He knows how to speak English, but eager in his practice to speak better and he could be a little hard to understand at time, but don't worry my mother and I will help you understand through his accent," Kim explains.

She introduces her mother next, "Here is my mother Elsie Mendel. She's from Puerto Rico. She's an excellent cook. She's a retire lawyer, the best but as a mother she's first rate." Kim's mother was a couple inches taller than Kim's father. Her hair was pepper colored hair and short, also late in her 50s. She had a very warm smile on her face when she looked at Alphonce. She too spoke with a Hispanic accent, "Hello, Alphonce. I like your hat."

Alphonce clung to his captain's hat and thanked her.

"Kim, he's adorable! I hope you'll like it here," Mrs. Mendel told him.

During Alphonce's first week in America, his new family spend their day traveling to New York site-seeing and shopping. Kim and her parents bought lots of new toys and clothes for Alphonce. Finally the family drove to Kim's house, she had a surprise for Alphonce. It was like her parents' house. It was a tall building, but with a couple of red rose brushes in front of the house. It was beautifully decorate inside. It was like the Gorillaz's flat back at England but it was clean and had no holes on the walls and floor. Her living room was larger and had lots of photos. There was a, "Welcome", banner hung for Alphonce's arrival. Alphonce looked around and notice a picture of his step-mother and father stand together, smiling happily in front of a large building. They were holding hands, dressed what looked like formal wear. His father, Murdoc was dressed in a grey suit and his step-mother, Kim was in a short pale pink dress, holding a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and Murdoc's hand in the other.

"That's where we got married, in city hall." Alphonce heard his step-mother speak from behind.

Kim showed Alphonce more pictures of her and Murdoc together with their friends. Most of the pictures she had were just the two of them in front of a building and overlooking beautiful sceneries. Alphonce saw a different side of his father. Murdoc was laughing, smiling, and kissing Kim. Alphonce saw how his dad made her very happy as well.

"Now, I have a surprise waiting up stairs for you," she told him. Alphonce followed Kim upstairs. "I worked a years' worth of thinking and preparing this room for you. If you still have trouble sleeping, my room is just down the hall for you to find me. Just wake me up."

She opened the door. Inside was a medium-size blue room with a small bed, a table and chair, and a box filled with new toys inside. He also had a closet filled with more new clothes. Alphonce spend all day playing with his new toys in his new room. When it was to one o'clock, he heard his step-mother calling him down for dinner. Alphonce climbs downstairs and joined his family. Mrs. Mendel was glad to see Alphonce taking a liking to Hispanic food. It made them feel Alphonce was really becoming part of their family. When it was time for Kim's parents to go, Alphonce gave a kiss to them and said good-bye.

Alphonce liked his new home. He knew every room, all but one. Recently Alphonce noticed his step-mother coming in and out the too. One day Alphonce waited for his step-mother to disappear into the kitchen. He quietly went upstairs and picked the lock. Something his father taught him. Inside it was a brightly colored room that had dark curtains hanging on the window. An easel stood by the window, blank canvases in different sizes stores against one, a wall filled with the same black sketchbook Kim brought in her trip, and numerous glass jars were on the shelf. Brushes, crayons, and chalk materials were stuffed inside the table drawers. He tried to search for the same notebook she first brought. One book had drawings of people, another had drawings of small animals, but the last one surprised Alphonce. He found a drawing of himself sleeping. He flipped through the pages to see more, but stopped when a photo fell out and land on the floor. Alphonce stare at the photo.

"Alphonce, dinner's ready. Remember to wash your hands before coming to the table." Kim called out.

"This is my daddy and me sleeping," he spoke from behind startling Kim in the kitchen. He shows her the photo he found. Kim sighed.

It was a photo of Murdoc lying on bed with an infant Alphonce sleeping on top of his chest.

"Oh, I now I remember where I put this. I took this photo just before I left Plastic Beach," Kim reminisce, "It was the first time when I meet you for the first time, just a tiny baby. Your daddy all tired and sleepy eyes. He woke up after I took this picture. I've been meaning to frame this photo."

"Can I have it," Alphonce asked.

"Oh, Okay." Kim puts the photo in a silver frame and places it near Alphonce's bed. Alphonce smiled seeing the photo. He gave his step-mother a warm hug. Kim hugged him back.

Soon it was September and Kim drove Alphonce to his new school. Kim wasn't sure at first to have her step-son enrolled in a private school, let alone a Catholic one. The school was called St. Michael, Kim held Alphonce's nervous hand and enter the large school. Inside they saw other children running around and other parents waiting for the school's bell rang. Alphonce was scare and hide behind Kim.

"Alphonce, don't you want to make friends," Kim asked.

"I have friends back home." Alphonce answered.

"Here in school you'll make even more friends. Friends to play and have fun with and remember what we talked about, if one of the kids is bothering you, you go and tell the teacher and I'll come to pick you up, okay," she told him.

Alphonce still refused. Kim held his hand as they walk close to the crowd of screaming kids and worrying parents. Soon they were greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, nice to meet you two. I'm Miss Murphy and I'll be your son or daughter's teacher," she cheerfully spoke.

Kim introduced them, "This is my son, Alphonce Niccals and I'm Mrs. Niccals. Please to meet, Miss Murphy."

"Hello, Alphonce. Nice to meet you, I like your hat," Miss Murphy observed.

Alphonce cling to his captain's hat. He spoke in a shy tone, "Thank you. It was my daddy's. He's gone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I remember what it feels losing someone close to you," Miss Murphy told him.

"Really," Alphonce spoke up, "Who?"

"My nana, my grandmother, she took care of me when I was young girl. She taught me many things which, is why I became a teacher. I want to teach kids new things and grow. Would you like to see my classroom," Miss Murphy asked Alphonce.

She extended her hand out to him. Alphonce took her hand, but didn't let go of his step-mother's hand, and they followed Miss Murphy around. When they braked at the cubbies, Alphonce put his new schoolbag in the cupboard and hung his coat on the hanger. Kim quietly spoke Miss Murphy.

"Miss Murphy, there's a few things about my son, one he has a sensitive skin his doctor suggests that he stays far away from direct sunlight. I did put some protective sunscreen, but only until he builds some kind of immunity someday, for now just keep him in partial shade to help avoid the bright sun. Another is he might get easily upset, I mean since his father's death, he's still healing, but in case anything sets him off call me quickly," Kim explained to her.

In reality Kim didn't mention that her son, Alphonce was half demon. Murdoc once told Kim, one quiet evening during her stay at Plastic Beach as he starts explaining more about Alphonce. Murdoc told her that during Alphonce's birth there were some difficulties and Paula's life was on the line. In a desperate act she summoned a deal with the man downstairs, the blood used to save her, saved Alphonce too. At first Kim didn't know what to think, she looked at Murdoc, but he noticed the hint of fear in her eyes. Murdoc only asked that she be prepare for Alphonce in the future, she didn't hear him, but Murdoc insisted that there was good in Alphonce. Kim looked at the sleeping baby in crib, so tiny, swaddled in his blue blanket, and for a minute she forgot about what Murdoc's warning.

"I don't know how long he'll start using it, but I know he just needs a place to keep him safe. For now I need to watch out for danger, once things settle I'll move him, Dullard, and Cyborg to a safe home until things cool down," Murdoc told her.

"Murdoc, what does that have to do with me? I mean there's so much I don't understand. Why are you staying in this floating piece of trash with a baby? And keeping 2D hostage underwater, you know he's terrified of whales and this robot clone of Noodle?! I just can't fight my instincts," Kim exclaims, but shushed herself not to awake Baby Alphonce.

Murdoc pulled her in close and placed his rough lips against hers. She tried to fight, but soon it broke to trembling and soon it stopped. Murdoc kissed her again.

"I don't want another person worrying about me. I just need you to be there for Alphonce," Murdoc whispered.

It was almost like a trance, but Kim knew he was telling the truth. She only wished at that time what it meant back then, maybe now she would more mentally prepare becoming a mother. She only wished she had spent her time as a wife first before taking the next step.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed and Alphonce seem to be adjusting well to his new home, at least that's what Kim assumed. His first day from school was nothing but excitement and new things he wanted to show to others back at the flat. Still Alphonce was happy, happier was Kim when she heard Alphonce made a new friend, Danny. He was a small pale boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Alphonce enjoyed having a kid his age to play.

The next day Kim was waiting besides the car. She looked all over for Alphonce among the group of kids. She soon spots him and waved to him, but Alphonce was different. He walked slow, didn't look up at her and wasn't smiling. Kim let him inside the car. She was about to help him up like usual but Alphonce refused it. Kim felt something was wrong. When they got home Alphonce raced up to his room and slams his door. Kim went up to check on him. She found him under the covers.

"Alphonce," she begin asking, "Did anything happened at school?"

"Alphonce?" She leans in close.

Alphonce jumped at her screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Kim noticed the red in Alphonce's eyes, glaring at her. She backs away. The phone rang, she turn her head away when she heard it again and looks back at Alphonce hiding under the covers again. Quickly she went downstairs to answer the phone, it was from the principal.

"Mrs. Niccals, I know it's shocking for a mother to hear this, but today your son was sent to my office today," the principal said to her.

Kim's heart dropped. She started asking several questions. The principal that Alphonce was send to the office for being in a fight. Kim was furious why it too the principal or anyone to alert when it happened.

"You see the strangest thing happened today the power suddenly went off in the entire school, we had send someone to find an electrician to help fix it before we could contact you and Mrs. Dodger," the principal explained.

Kim knew the other person as Danny's mother, she had met her once after school when picking up Alphonce from school the other day. She soon forgotten about the strange power surge that happened. Alphonce's power could have cause that power surge without him knowing it. Soon she heard static sounds off the phone, the lights in the kitchen begin to flicker, and a few other power appliances started turning on and off. Kim had to hang up as she hurries back upstairs to check on Alphonce.

When she opened the door she had to duck at an incoming object thrown to her. Alphonce was still under the covers, unaware at what was happening as the flying objects circled around him. The window slammed open and let in a rushing gust of wind that filled the entire room.

"Alphonce!" Kim cried out.

She had to get down on her hands and feet and crawl to get closer to Alphonce. Kim was frighten. She fear she might lose Alphonce if she didn't get him to calm down.

"Alphonce, please! Whatever is upsetting you, please tell me. I know you said some hurtful things, but please I want you to know I love you. I don't want to ruin that, please think of your father, he wouldn't want you to be upset," Kim told him.

The wind slowed down, the lights stopped flickering, and the flying objects fell onto the ground. Everything was calm, she carefully got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Alphonce shaking under the covers. Kim lift the blanket off, Alphonce cried.

"Danny is leaving," Alphonce finally confessed.

"Is that why you got into a fight?" Kim asked.

"No! A big kid was picking on him. He had him in a headlock," Alphonce told her. He begins to explain what happened to his step-mother.

It was during recess, Alphonce spots Danny talking with a big kid. Soon the other children gathered around, Alphonce made his way closer and watched the big kid knocked Danny down. Alphonce attacked the big kid. Danny told him to stay out of if but Alphonce didn't listen.

It didn't stop until Miss Murphy came to stopped them, the bully peeled Alphonce, knocked Danny down again and ran off before he could get caught. Alphonce and Danny were sent to the principal's office.

"He said, 'It was my fault.' That I shouldn't have helped him out," Alphonce explained to his step-mother, "I don't belong here. I want to go home."

Kim looked at him more closely. Alphonce did had some bruises on his face and his hair was messy. His face was red and stained with tear rolling down his cheeks. Kim hugged him and told him things will get better.

"Oh, honey. You only wanted to help. You were being a good friend stand up for him," Kim told him.

The phone rang again and Kim carried Alphonce downstairs to answer it. It was Danny's mom. She listen close to what Mrs. Dodger started explaining to her. When the phone call ended she told Alphonce the news.

"It seems, she told me a different version on what happened," she starts telling him, "She said it wasn't your fault and want me to tell you that Danny is sorry and hope you're not mad at him."

Alphonce didn't know what to believe. Kim advised that they should try to talk it out again and that he ask Danny if anything was wrong. She also had Alphonce promise to stay calm if things go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day during recess Alphonce looked for Danny. He found him sitting at the bench, he was under punishment by the principal. Alphonce sat next to him.

"What do you want," Danny asked without looking.

"Nothing," Alphonce answered, then asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Danny didn't say anything, look around for bit, then turned to Alphonce, "Are you still mad at me? From yesterday, I mean thanks. I meant to say thanks for helping me out yesterday, but I'm sorry that I said it was your fault."

"I don't want to leave. It's not fair," Danny sadly spoke.

"I know. I didn't want to move here either, but my step-mom lives here. I didn't want to leave some friends of mine too. They're my daddy's friends. They had a band together," told Alphonce.

Danny then asked, "What happened to your daddy?"

Alphonce sighed, "He's dead."

"My daddy is leaving. He says he won't be back for a while," Danny explained and added, "It's because he's in the army. Mommy said we need to move close to my grandparents' house so she can have a place for me while she goes out to work. It's scary, cause he might get hurt."

Danny and Alphonce were getting along again, but they soon got interrupt by the big kid. He overshadowed them. He grin at them.

"What's wrong, squirt? Found out your daddy got shot and left for dead," he taunts Danny.

Danny starts shaking in his seat. Alphonce looked at the bully. He jump off his seat and said to the bully, "Leave him alone. His daddy is brave."

The bully grabbed Alphonce by his shirt and smash his head on the ground. Danny got up from his seat, "Hey! Stop it, leave him alone."

The bully this time grabbed Danny by his hair and start beating him up. Alphonce watched that scary scene. He soon remembered it was how Gregory used to beat him up. His hair spiked up in fury. The bully soon notice a tall shadow standing over him. He turn around and soon froze seeing a teenage Alphonce glaring down at him. He had bright red eyes and dark black hair standing at ends. Suddenly the bully felt his arms lose control. He started to beat himself up now. The bully scream and cries for help. Alphonce smiled but notice the other children on the playground staring at him. Alphonce soon changed back and ran inside. He hide in the janitor's closet.

"I broke my promise," Alphonce exclaims.

He soon heard Danny's voice calling out for him. Soon he heard the others. Alphonce opened the door to sneak a peek at them. He found Danny talking to his teacher Miss Murphy. He also spots the bully with them.

"That's him, Miss Murphy. He's the one who beat me up," the bully said pointing to Danny.

"Calm down Francis. Danny, Francis here told me that you were beating him up, is that true," Miss Murphy asked.

Alphonce overheard them. Danny was trying his best to explain what happened but the bully Francis interrupted him, "He started it Miss Murphy."

"He didn't do it Miss Murphy! Francis did," Alphonce exclaimed when he stepped in to stop Danny from getting into more trouble.

Miss Murphy turned and asked Francis this time, "Is that true Francis?"

"No! He's lying," he shouts back.

Miss Murphy looked at Danny and Alphonce and saw that both boys were dirty and beaten. Miss Murphy soon understood what has really happened. She turned to the boy.

"Francis I think I need to make a phone call to your mother and tell her what happened today and yesterday on our way to the principal's office. Now say you're sorry to Danny and Alphonce," she ordered from him.

The bully refused to do what Miss Murphy told him to do. She asked again, but the bully still refused to do it. She asked once this time more serious, but Francis instead got on the floor with his fists in the air and starts hitting the ground shouting and crying. Miss Murphy grabbed Francis by the arm and drags him to the principal's office. That was the last time Danny and Alphonce would ever see the bully called Francis. Soon the principal lifted Danny's punishment. Later on Kim was waiting patiently for Alphonce to come. She soon spotted him. She was happy to see Alphonce looking happily as he waved to his friend Danny.

"So had a good day at school," she asked.

"Yes, mommy," Alphonce spoke.

"You called me mommy," Kim observed.

"Yes you're my mommy now," Alphonce answered.

Kim hugged him, but noticed a sad look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I broke my promise. I used my powers. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me," Alphonce asked nervously.

"It's okay. You're a good boy, Alphonce. You're very special to me, to your daddy and to everyone in Gorillaz," She told him.

"I love you mommy," Alphonce smiled.

"I love you more," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks passed and Alphonce super happy because he couldn't wait for his weekly web chat with his uncles and aunt from England. He sat on Kim's lap as she set up the laptop. What make Alphonce extra happy was when he got a special package from them the other day. It was a large package, but he wasn't allow to open. The note attached from them said for him to wait until it was time for their web chat so that everyone could see Alphonce's surprise gift. Alphonce couldn't hold still as Kim turn on the camera and they saw Russel, 2D, and Noodle looking back. Alphonce still had to wait when they started to tell him and Kim what has changed seen he left. Jacob was there too and said he finished repairing Cyborg and now she was working better than before. The Gorillaz's flat was fixed, but only by a little each day. They hope that can finish fixing it by the time Alphonce and Kim come over for a visit.

"Okay little man, I think you waited enough. What are you waiting for? Open it Alphonce."

Alphonce jumps off and grabs the package, he rips a part the wrapping and opens the box. Inside held a red bass guitar. Alphonce couldn't believe it. He picked it up. It was the El Diablo Bass Guitar, Murdoc left for him. Russel and others were happy to see the look on his face seeing this amazing gift.

"We saved any change and got it fixed," Noddle explained.

"Do you love it? We tried to get it close to look like it was before," 2D added.

Alphonce held his father's bass guitar. It was perfect. He held the El Diablo bass just like Murdoc. Alphonce thanked them. He jumped with joy holding his father's favorite bass again in his arms. This made everyone very happy to see Alphonce so excited again. Kim smiled too, it was a good feeling, but somehow to her it felt hollow.

Later that night Kim was in bed, turning side to side trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She could only think about one thing. She look at the picture of Murdoc and her together.

"Oh, Murdoc if only you can be here to see this, Alphonce is happy now. Russel says his bruises have healed completely," she whispers longing. "There's so much I want to say right now, but I guess some way you already know."

She didn't want to say it but she missed Murdoc, emotionally and personal reasons. She didn't want become selfish but maybe because she soon starts to fear that maybe she needed to move on from Murdoc. The minute she even think about kissing another man, it's always Murdoc. She starts feeling guilty. She don't understand how other single mothers manage to move on after a divorce, she guess it might do to spite their husbands or that they feel the time was right, but I guess it was so that their kids could have a father again.

She got up from bed and went to check to on Alphonce. He was still sleeping in his bed. Kim smiled at what she saw in Alphonce's hand, the El Diablo.

"I guess I'm not the only one that still misses him," Kim whispered.

The rest of the year went by fast and soon it was the beginning of summer. As Alphonce birthday day gift his step-mother promised to have them spend the entire summer back in England. Alphonce couldn't wait to go back. Though he loves his new home, he still wanted to go back the flat and see everyone. It was his first home after all, sure he used to live with his dad and uncle 2D and aunt Cyborg at Plastic Beach, but when it was time to move the flat was the best thing that could happened.

His uncle 2D said there was a new surprise waiting for him. When he and his step-mother arrived at the flat everyone was waiting outside. Alphonce ran and hugged them all. He missed them terribly.

"We missed you so much, Alphonce," 2D said.

"Me too, but mommy been taking good care of me," Alphonce told him.

Alphonce was excited to go inside again. 2D tried to stop him but it was too late. Alphonce ran into a small skinny boy. The boy was a little taller than him, but Alphonce noticed the boy same color of blue hair as 2D. The others came inside to see them both standing. 2D needed to explain it.

"Um, Alphonce, this is Stewart. He's my son. He's also your big brother," 2D told him.

Kim and Alphonce were shock. Kim asked how it happened or was possible. Russel explained that it was Paula's doing.

"She just showed up and handed 2D his 'suppose' son, left only a note on the poor kid and said nothing," Russel said with the same disapproval tone when it happened.

"She said she was pregnant with Stewart first from 2D and a year later got pregnant with Alphonce," Noodle added.

"Both signs are clear and the DNA test clarified. Stewart is the Dullard's son," Cyborg confirm. "Sorry I mean Stuart's, Jacob said some of my programming needs to work on," she quickly added.

It was surprising for all, while Alphonce and Stewart went off to play, the others decided on what to do and plan next. Things were going well for Gorillaz, but they weren't completely stable on income. While some money were being able to pay for some of the bills, they had to figure out what to do about Stewart now.

"He's already Alphonce's age but we weren't sure if we can afford much for school, clothes, or supplies," 2D tried to explain to Kim.

"It's not that, we can afford that. It's just that we were caught by some nosy paparazzi with Stewart and now we're being hounded by a social worker. Apparently, she's been hounding us after we left Alphonce with you and now she wants to proof we're an 'suitable' family dwelling for both boy," Russel explained.

"You should have said something before. I could send some money." Kim reached for her bag and begins writing a check. Russel stopped her.

"We don't need money. We work hard. This social worker on the other hand just badger us on Alphonce. I doubt she even believe us. We know you're a good mother, but she's not happy at all to hear you're a single mother," Russel revealed to Kim.

"We kept telling her, you're the most perfect parent we know to take care of Alphonce," 2D added.

"But she just gave a snobby remark saying, mothers aren't meant to alone to raise children," Noodle still disgusted from what she heard.

Kim couldn't understand how many steps there were on being a parent. First saying yes to raise Alphonce and now she's being judged by a total stranger. Noodle assured to her that things has been better since Gregory was taken away. 2D said he wants to raise his son Stewart. They each tried to tell Kim things would be okay and that they would make sure Alphonce will not be taken from her. It's not like Kim didn't know things were good. She was a nervous person and always have been. She was a hard worker. She's doesn't want to hear the positive notes her friends were giving her, hearing how perfect, it made her feel weird, or it could be the pressure building. There were nothing perfect about her and there were no such thing as a perfect parent, except her parents but that was only because they worked hard to raise her right. She couldn't imagine her life differently, the one changed going through her head is that she wishes for Murdoc. She still put being a mother first in mind and tried to promise that if she was strong enough, then maybe she'll move on.


End file.
